Bittersweet
by sherytra
Summary: Néah essayait, encore et encore, mais il ne se rappelait pas ses yeux.


**Hey ! Nouvelle petite fic sur DGM !  
**

 **C'est très différent et beaucoup plus court que ce je fais d'habitude, j'ai l'impression, alors j'attends avec impatience vos retours !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

 **LIRE LA NOTE SUIVANTE (svp) /!\**

 **Nota Bene : un petit mot sur le contexte c'est important. Il s'agit d'une fiction prenant place dans la théorie où le mystérieux homme à lunette que l'on voit dans l'anime est bel est bien Allen et que celui ci était peut être le précédent apprenti de Bookman (past!Allen theory pour ceux que ça intéresse). Ici il est question de Néah qui se souvient des brides de son passé.**

 **Ainsi, pour une** _ **meilleure**_ **(!) expérience, je vous conseillerais d'écouter** **Childhood Memory** **de Bandari pendant la lecture.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Bittersweet**

Il ne se souvenait pas _ses_ yeux. Il avait beau essayer, il ne se souvenait pas.

La couleur, la forme, les cils, leur éclat…

Il ne se souvenait pas _ses_ yeux…

La première fois qu'il les avait vus fût lors d'une douce journée d'été… Peu à peu le souvenir l'envahit.

Mana et _lui_ étaient assis sur une nappe sous un grand arbre dans la douce ambiance de la pelouse du domaine, chacun lisant un livre.

Mana lisait avec passion un roman d'aventure.

 _Lui_ lisait un conte qui lui tirait un sourire. Toujours. Toujours un sourire.

Néah était arrivé un peu plus tard, et leur avait demandé de bien vouloir lui faire une place sur la nappe. Mana l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'il prenait trop de place, ce à quoi le Noah avait répondu avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant que le problème ne venait peut être pas de lui.

Les deux frères avaient vite commencé à se chamailler.

Et _lui_ à rire.

Néah ne connaissait pas ses yeux à ce moment là mais il connaissait déjà son sourire.

Un sourire doux qui s'inscrivait sur un visage fin et une expression un peu détachée, voir tête en l'air. En réalité, il était difficile de garder _son_ attention bien longtemps, tout _le_ passionnait, _l'_ intéressait.

Et _il_ souriait. Mais Néah ne connaissait pas ses yeux. Seulement son sourire.

Oui… Comme cet après midi là où il avait beaucoup ri des jumeaux. Assis à quelques mètres des deux frères, les mains tendues derrière le dos, les jambes croisées, le conte pour enfant dont _il_ s'était désintéressé posé à côté de _lui_ _il_ arborait un sourire oscillant entre le rire et la tendresse.

Finalement, à moitié vexés d'avoir été moqués, Mana et Néah s'était tournés vers _lui_ dans un parfait ensemble tout deux bien décidés à se venger.

-Dis donc, toi !

-Ahaha oups… avait _il_ dit, les mains devant _lui_ en signe de tempérance, mais tout de même légèrement moqueur, pas le moins du monde impressionné par eux.

Ils _l'_ avaient attrapé par _ses_ deux mains fines aux longs doigts gantés et _l'_ avaient bloqué de toute retraite. Néah avait commencé à lui frotter les cheveux.

Il se souvenait ses cheveux, aussi. Longs et cuivrés, il s'embrasait comme une crinière au soleil.

Ils _l'_ avaient bien embêté cet après midi là...

Il pouvait encore entendre _sa_ voix. Oui… Il se rappelait _sa_ voix. Elle avait été plus grave que celle de… Mais c'était bien la même, cette voix qui sonnait toujours juste, à la fois légère et mesurée, comme une note qui s'envole d'une partition.

-Raaaaah ! Néah rend moi mes lunettes !

Le jeune homme venait de lui piquer du nez les dites lunettes avant de partir en marchant rapidement, une main dans une poche, l'autre jouant avec la paire un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres.

-Néah ! Avait- _il_ appelé, rends moi ça, j'en ai besoin !

-Je n'entends rien…Tu dis quelque chose ? Avait plaisanté Néah, sans se retourner.

Son interlocuteur avait soupiré, à moitié blasé mais tout de même amusé, pendant que Mana se laissait tomber dans l'herbe, hilare.

Et _il_ s'était levé afin de venir à sa rencontre. Et pour la première fois Néah avait vu ses yeux.

Il tenta de se souvenir. Encore et encore…

Non, il ne se souvenait pas.

Il avait oublié.

Pourquoi avait-il oublier ?

 _Lui_ n'avait- _il_ pas promis qu'il ne l'oublierai pas à moins de mourir ?

Mais il était mort.

Et désormais Néah était seul. Seul pour tout affronter.

Il aurait aimé être de retour à avant.

Quand Marian râlait après Mana, et quand Néah lui filait des coups sur la tête, quand _il_ avait appris à Timcampy à manger les cigarettes de Marian au grand malheur de celui-ci, quand ils oubliaient qu'une bonne partie du monde voulait leur peau en allant prendre des verres à dans le bar le plus proche…

Quand le monde n'était pas l'illusion cruelle et désorganisée qu'il semblait être aujourd'hui.

Le monde avait été si réel à cette époque…

Tellement réel qu'ils en avaient tous eu mal, mal à en devenir fou comme Mana, mal à en disparaître, mal à en mourir comme Cross.

Mais au moins, ils avaient vécu à l'époque, et maintenant Néah était le seul qui restait.

 _Et il ne se souvenait toujours pas ses yeux._

Seulement l'ombre douce amer d'un sourire depuis longtemps disparu.

.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà...**

 **Hésitez pas à un petit avis, une review ça donne envie de continuer et ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **S.**


End file.
